


stop and stare

by ObscureReference



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is. Well.</p>
<p>The thing is Chowder gets his braces off during the summer and Nursey can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop and stare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://zimms-o-lantern.tumblr.com/post/129019391971/hi-just-a-little-thought-about-polyfrogs-when
> 
> This is embarrassing and so am I.

The thing is. Well.

The thing is Chowder gets his braces off during the summer and Nursey can't stop staring.

He grabs Dex sometime in July and they road trip the whole way to California, the car hot and stuffy in the summer heat and chock full of them and their bags and their too long legs, because the three of them had promised to see each other at least once before the fall semester started. They hadn't worked out the why or when or how, exactly, until one day Chowder sent them both a picture of his smiling face, braces in full view with the caption _last time you'll these!!! braces gone in less than a week yay!!!_ and Nursey thought there was no way he was missing this.

It's something like a 40+ hour trip from New York to Chowder's San Francisco area town if the traffic is nice and they don't stop driving. Through the use of micromanaging, coffee, and sleeping in sketchy motels off the side of the highway even when Dex insists that _I can drive for another few hours, let's just go, why would we stop here_ , they manage it in a little over three days.

Chowder, of course, is ecstatic that they drove all the way to see him even when it may have been easier to do it the other way around and Nursey can't say he doesn't feel the same. The ease that settles in to Dex's shoulders is plainly visible when they pull up to Chowder's house after spending so long cooped up in a car with nothing but the radio and each other for company. The trip was alright (certainly memorable) but they're all pretty happy to finally make it to their destination too.

Meeting Chowder's family is certainly an interesting experience as well. Chowder's mother is about a solid foot taller than his father and they are two of the kindest, most friendly people Nursey has ever met in his life. They spend the first hour of their visit answering questions about their major, school life, the Haus, the hockey team, Bitty's amazing pies, what do they want to do after college, where do you live, is it just as hot there right now, may we call you Derek and William or do you prefer your nicknames—Things Nursey is sure they've heard from their son already, but apparently Mr. and Mrs. Chow are the kind of people who want to hear it from the horse's mouth. Or they are simply that interested. It's hard to tell. Normally such chatty, inquisitive people make Nursey feel like they're fake and hiding something, but with Chowder's parents it feels natural. He can see where Chowder gets his attitude from.

Even Dex seems a little blown away by such hospitality and animation, and Nursey milks that for all it's worth when nobody else is looking, whispering comments under his breath to _chill, man_ , until Dex is nearly red in the face with annoyance while trying to keep up a good front up for his boyfriend's parents.

They arrive at Chowder's place kind of late in the evening and after an amicable dinner, Chowder begs his parents in to showing the boys their room. Mrs. and Mr. Chow agree immediately, citing that _of course you boys must be exhausted from the trip_ and _we're sorry for keeping you up so long, you just tell us if we're ever too overbearing and we'll give you some space, don't be shy._ Nursey and Dex both thank them humbly, over and over, until the couple is laughing together at their politeness and _how courteous you both are, come on now!_

The energy level downstairs was so high that Nursey doesn't realize until he's brushing his teeth that, yeah, he actually is kind of tired. Go figure.

Nursey and Dex both sleep in Chowder's room because either Chowder's parents they don't have any other spare bedrooms or they feel their son can do whatever he wants with his relationships since he's an adult. Both options seem equally plausible and Nursey chooses not to question it too much, lest their good luck run out.

They catch up a little more with Chowder one-on-one before crawling in to bed.

Chowder's bed is a hand-me-down Queen that used to belong to his parents before they upgraded to a King a couple years ago. It's a bit of a squeeze, but nothing compared to the piles they've tangled themselves in to before, so Nursey considers it a win. They do kiss, a little, but Dex says it feels weird with their parents right downstairs and Nursey is inclined to agree, so they all go to bed early instead.

He and Dex have been sleeping close together for the past few days of their trip, so it's Chowder who gets to be in the middle that night, Dex spooning him on one side, arm thrown across all of their shoulders while Nursey lays on the other, arm wrapped around Chowder's waist. It's a nice night.

In the morning, Chowder gets his braces removed.

It's a 9:30 appointment that has Chowder practically vibrating out of his skin by seven. He wakes up early from pure anticipation and though he tries to be quiet about it, his wiggling has the other two up in no time. Chowder's father works at a restaurant and his mother is an electrical engineer, so the house is empty by the time they've all showered and crept downstairs. They make a simple breakfast of eggs and cereal, brush their teeth, change their clothes, and then it's off to the orthodontist.

It's a quick affair. Dex and Nursey are only sitting in the plastic waiting room chairs for maybe half an hour before Chowder comes trotting out from the back, running his tongue back and forth over his teeth with a grin a mile wide.

His teeth, sans braces, are smooth and white and Chowder is incredibly excited to have them off because one, he chew gum and eat all sorts of foods now and two, he won't have to worry about scraping up Dex and Nursey's lips anymore when they kiss. He states the second point very plainly, but it sends Dex in to a blushing mess anyway, protesting that it was only, like, _twice_ that happened and _we are in public, Chowder_ even though the waiting room holds only them and an assistant with ear buds in. Nursey laughs when Chowder kisses Dex with an over-animated smacking sound. Dex's face practically overheats.

It's barely after ten a.m., but they stop by Wal-Mart anyway, grabbing as much sticky candy their hands can hold. Chowder finds a weird deal on caramel apples that apparently the bakery in the back is trying out, so they take about seven of those and sprint back to the car. They drive back to the still empty house, lug all the desserts inside and go to town like the athletes they are.

That's when it starts.

Here's the thing: Nursey? Always thought Chowder was hot, even with braces. That was never a deterrent or setback for him. And they've never spoken about it, but he's about 99% sure Dex feels the same. Braces? Never a problem.

Chowder sans braces: hot as fuck.

It's not like one of those scenes in the movies where the nerdy girl takes off her glasses and lets down her hair and suddenly she's a 10/10 model or anything. Nursey is pretty sure if he saw Chowder casually on the street, the mouth thing wouldn't even occur to him.

And, yeah, okay. It's a mouth thing. Tongue thing. Constantly licking his lips thing. Whatever.

Nursey was born with naturally straight teeth, so he's never worn braces and he doesn't know how it feels to have them welded to your teeth. But apparently getting them off is weird as hell because Chowder keeps running his tongue over his teeth, long and slow. And he keeps biting his lips too, until they're large and red and Nursey _can't stop looking_. Usually Nursey is the first to take a step back out of things and be objective (he likes to think), but Chowder does not look like he can stop using his tongue in every way possible and that means _Nursey_ can't stop looking.

Then Chowder unwraps one of the candy apples and freaking _moans_ when he bites in to it, eyes closed and head thrown back like Nursey's only seen in the bedroom. That goes straight to his dick and apparently Dex feels the same because he makes a noise low in his throat and looks away. Apparently it's been a long, long time since Chowder has eaten a candied apple.

Chowder takes a second bite and moans _again_ and Nursey has an awfully hard time swallowing his Snickers bar, the caramel too thick in his throat. This time Dex manages to keep his noises to himself, but damn if the tent in his pants isn't obvious.

Nobody says anything while Chowder chews his apple slice, the crisp crunch audible in the otherwise silent room, but it's obvious that two out of the three of them are sporting major boners. Nursey is incredibly grateful Mr. and Mrs. Chow aren't here to witness it.

It's Chowder who starts it first, placing his apple back in its wrapper on the carpet so he doesn't have to worry about it while he speaks.

"You know," he says. "I'm really glad you guys came down to visit."

Nursey collects himself enough to shrug. He hopes he sounds natural because Chowder is literally just eating candy and his living room where anyone can pop in is not the place to have weird fantasies. "Of course, C. It's a special occasion, after all."

"No, I mean," And suddenly Chowder is putting his hand on Nursey's knee. "I'm _really_ glad you guys came."

That's all the permission Nursey needs. Chowder tastes like sugar and caramel and everything sweet in the world and when he pulls back, Chowder's pupils are as large as saucers. Dex leans across the pile of candy on the floor and cups Chowder's cheek, tugging him forward until they're kissing too, and Nursey drinks in the sight. Apparently all thoughts of 'doing things in Chowder's home is weird' went out the door for Dex when Chowder's parents did. Nursey can't say he blames him. It's been a long summer without this.

Dex has Chowder pulled in to his lap in record time, the two of them in full blown make-out mode on the carpet while Nursey watches. He carefully shoves some of the bigger piles of junk they bought off to the side without taking his eyes off the two of them. Chowder so very rarely initiated their more heated moments; it's a sight to watch him roll his hips in to Dex's, pulling away from their kiss with Dex's lip caught between his teeth playfully. It makes Nursey gasp and his dick throb achingly in his jeans.

"A little eager there, C?" Nursey teases, voice low. When Chowder looks at him, Dex's mouth goes to town on his neck.

"I've really missed you guys," Chowder says. "Plus, I've been _really_ looking forward to doing this without worrying about my braces."

Nursey raises an eyebrow at that, despite half of his brain being consumed with the singular thought, _I have to take my pants off right now._ "Is that something you thought of a lot?"

Despite everything he had been doing before, _that's_ the comment that makes Chowder blush. He wiggles a little, more out of embarrassment than intending to be sexual, but it movement makes Dex buck up slightly in to it anyway.

"I mean," he says. "Not, like, a ton. But then I came back home, which was cool, but then I got lonely sometimes and I kept thinking about how cool it would be to see you guys, not like, necessarily in a sexual way, but— _oh._ "

Chowder's voice turns in to a moan right about the time Dex bites down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

"You're talking too much," Dex mutters in to Chowder's neck. The sound of it sends shivers down Nursey's spine and he takes the opportunity to crawl a little closer.

Chowder, still in Dex's lap, pulls Nursey in to anther kiss and Nursey has been _dying_ for this. He practically melts in to the kiss, relishing the feel of Chowder sliding against his mouth, of Dex's hurried breaths in his ear. He's missed this during the summer, so, so much. Nursey is painfully hard in his jeans.

But maybe the living room isn't the best place to do this, he thinks as he back so Chowder can get his shirt off properly.

"Upstairs?" He suggests, voice hoarse, but Dex only shakes his head jerkily and mouths at Chowder's nipple in response. Chowder kisses Nursey again and groans in to it when he does. Nursey has to admit that the thought of going upstairs is almost too much to handle at the moment.

Chowder rolls his hips once, twice in Dex's lap and Dex groans, "I'm gonna fucking cum in two seconds if you keep that up."

Nursey can feel the smile on Chowder's lips when he rolls his hips again without pulling away from their kiss. Dex makes a few noises that could kill a weaker man, writhing under the movement of Chowder's hips. Nursey can feel when he hits the point of no return, when Chowder's movements speed up just-so and Dex _shivers_. He cums with his jeans still on and Nursey is 98% sure he's about to do the same.

He lets Dex and Chowder grind together a few more times, riding out Dex's orgasm before pulling Chowder in to his own lap. Nursey moans embarrassingly loudly when he falls back on the carpet with Chowder on top of him, something he's sure Dex will chirp him about to no end later. But right now all he can focus on is touching as much of Chowder's exposed skin as he possibly can, running his hands up and down Chowder's sides as he straddles Nursey's hips. His breaths have turned in to pants by the time he and Chowder start thrusting against each other, roughly and out of rhythm.

"Fuck," Nursey whispers lowly when their thrusts speed up, when he knows he's going to hit the edge soon, if only he could feel that friction once more, just one more time. Nursey's eyes are closed but he knows Dex is watching them anyway, watching the way their bodies move against each other and that knowledge makes the heat in his stomach grow even stronger.

Chowder comes first, a sharp intake of air followed by a muffled moan. Nursey opens his eyes just in time to see Dex pull Chowder in to another kiss and that's what sends him over the edge, throwing his head back as he rides out his own orgasm. It's the best he's had in a long while.

Eventually they all end up laying down on the carpet, every growing uncomfortable wet spots on the front of their pants. The living room is warmer than it had been a few minutes ago, but Nursey doesn't mind if it means he gets to watch his two favorite people lay next to each other, happy and sated.

"Wow," Chowder exclaims once he's caught his breath. "I should have gotten my braces off a lot sooner!"

Dex huffs in to his hair. Nursey grins.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect that to be your first reaction," Nursey tells him. "Also, we should probably change before your parents come home for lunch or something."

The mention of Mr. and Mrs. Chow has Dex on his feet within moments. Nursey almost regrets saying anything. The look on his face is pretty priceless, however.

"Okay, time to get up," Dex said quickly, casting one panicked look between them and the door before bounding up the stairs. "Let's all get dressed before something outrageous and completely avoidable happens!"

Chowder and Nursey grin at one another before slowly following Dex up the stairs. His pants were starting to feel pretty uncomfortable anyway. He doesn't miss the way Chowder pauses to pop one last piece of gum in his mouth when he heads back to his room either.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "brace face" and honestly it's just smut I kept doing on and off in my free time. I am ashamed. 
> 
> My tumblr: http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/


End file.
